Teen Titan RPG: Staring Robin
by real elmo
Summary: Choose the path of the story as Robin. With 8 different endings, there's always a reason to choose a different path.
1. Begging

**I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS.**

**I DO OWN THE PLOT OF THIS STORY.**

**(NOTE: THIS IS DEDICATED TO ANYONE WHO LIKE RPGs. THIS ALSO DEDICATED TO MY FRIEND BARRY, WHO IS A HUGE RPG FAN.)**

(N.B Just read the beginning and follow the instructions according to the decision you make. Please note that there's at least eight different ending ("Starfire's death", "Slade's death", "Cyborg death", "Lover's ending", "Buddy ending", "Safe city", "Slade's getaway", and "Birds in the night ending") so there's always a reason to read again and chose a different option from the one you made last time.)

TEEN TITAN RPG: STARING ROBIN

**Beginning: **You're working in the gym. You notice in the reflection of the mirror that Starfire is trying to sneak a peek of you working out. You decide not to do anything and leave her to enjoy the view.

Just then, the alarm is raised and within no time you and the others are at the crime scene. Plasmas has broken out of jail.

"Dude, they should really give this guy some sleeping pills so that he won't wake up so much." Beast Boy said dodging plasmas' acid spit.

"Well it looks like we'll have to give him a rude awaking." Cyborg said confidently.

"Sweet dreams Plasmas." Raven says in her monotone voice, unaware that she made a pun.

"Titans, Go!" You shout, charging forward, leading your team into battle.

However, you are the first to fall as Plasmas bats you away. As you pick yourself up, you are shocked to see Slade in the distance. You could go after him. But what about your teammates. What do you do?

If you want to stay with the others and fight Palmas, read A1.

If you want to go after Slade, read A2.


	2. A1 to 2

**I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS.**

**I DO OWN THE PLOT OF THIS STORY.**

**(NOTE: THIS IS DEDICATED TO ANYONE WHO LIKE RPGs. THIS ALSO DEDICATED TO MY FRIEND BARRY, WHO IS A HUGE RPG FAN.)**

TEEN TITAN RPG: STARING ROBIN

**A1:** You decide to stay and help the others. Slade is a wanted criminal and is also a maniac, but that's no reason to leave the others to fight Plasmas alone.

You rush back into the fight.

"Friend Robin, you are unharmed?" Starfire asked.

"Hey man, what took you so long? Normally when you get beaten away, you run right back." Cyborg said.

"Nothing. I thought I saw something." You lie.

As Starfire and Cyborg are distracted be making sure that you're okay, Plasmas blows out a wave of acid. All three of you dodge it. Cyborg and Starfire are at separate ends of the room. Plasmas seems to eye both of them, as if which one to choose. Both Cyborg and Starfire seem hurt and unable to battle. You would only have enough time to save one of them. But who?

If you want to save Starfire, read B1.

If you want to save Cyborg, read B2.

**A2:** You decide to go after Slade. He might be up to something. As you chase after him, you noticed that Beast Boy's been following the whole time.

"Dude, what's wrong?"

"Slade's down here. I think he might be up to something."

Just then, Slade's robots leap from above. It was a trap. You and Beast Boy are surrounded by at least fifty of them. Way too many for even you to take on.

"Dude I got this. You go after Slade."

Beast Boy may be brave, but he isn't a great fighter, even in animal form. But it's too much hassle to let Slade get away. What do you do?

If you want to stay and help Beast Boy, read B3.

If you want to leave Beast Boy and go after Slade, read B4.


	3. B1 to 4

**I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS.**

**I DO OWN THE PLOT OF THIS STORY.**

**(NOTE: THIS IS DEDICATED TO ANYONE WHO LIKES RPGs. THIS ALSO DEDICATED TO MY FRIEND BARRY, WHO IS A HUGE RPG FAN.)**

TEEN TITAN RPG: STARING ROBIN

**B1: **You chose to save Starfire. Cyborg may be your buddy, but Starfire means more to you. You manage to sweep her off the ground just before Plasmas sprays his acid spit.

"Friend Robin, you have saved me and not Friend Cyborg. Why?" Starfire asks straining in deep pain.

Before you can tell the real reason why you saved her, Plasmas distracts you with a horrible screech.

"Friend Robin, let me fight."

It's just then that you notice that Plasmas' acid had reached her leg. It looks painful. She wouldn't be able to fight like this. But Plasmas has to be stopped. What do you do?

If you want to allow Starfire to fight, read C1.

If you want her to stay where she is, read C2.

**B2: **You chose to save Cyborg. Even though you do have deep feelings for Starfire, Cyborg is your best friend. You manage to sweep him off the ground just before Plasmas sprays his acid spit.

"Hey thanks man I owe you one." Cyborg said, not noticing the acid spit on his leg. "Here let me take this guy. I'll make he'll go into a deep sleep."

Cyborg still hasn't noticed the acid. He could malfunction if you let him go like this. But Plasmas has to be stopped. What do you do?

If you want to allow Cyborg to fight, read C3.

If you want him to stay where he is, read C4.

**B3:** You stay with Beast Boy. There'll be other times to stop Slade. In no time, with Robin and Beast Boy combine, they trashed Slade's robots.

But there victory was short lived as Beast Boy fell.

"Beast Boy, are you okay?"

"Yeah dude, just peachy. That just took a lot out of me."

From the darkest shadows Raven appeared. She quickly assessed the damage.

"Nothing serious. But I will need to teleport him back to the tower just to make sure." Raven said.

"But what about Slade. He's getting away."

Beast Boy's needs help, but Slade's getting away. What do you tell Raven.

If you want Raven to take Beast Boy back to the tower, read C5.

If you want Raven to take you to Slade, read C6.

**B4: **You go after Slade. Beast Boy seems confident enough to take on the robots by himself. Thankfully you eventually catch up with Slade.

"Slade. It's over. You're going to pay for the crimes you've committed." You yell.

"Oh really. And what crimes are those." He says calmly.

"Don't play dumb. Theft, organized crime, illegal and highly dangerous activity, becoming the most wanted man in this state. Need I go on? You going to jail."

"Wow. I've been busier then I expected. And you've been keeping an eye on me. You may even say you're a fanatic."

Slade just looks at you.

"Tell me something Robin. Do you want to put me behind bars so much, that you'll sacrifice the innocent just to do it."

Slade pulls out a shoebox-sized detonator and places in on the floor in front of him.

"This detonator will activate a series of bombs in the suburb part of the city, kill all the families who live there in about five minutes, not enough time to disarm it and catch. So, I ask you Robin, who's more evil. The maker of the bomb that will blow everyone up, or the person who had the chance to stop it but didn't because he wanted glory."

Slade then runs away. The detonator has been activated. What path is your choice now?

If you to disarm the bomb, read C7.

If you want to go after Slade, read C8.


	4. C1 to 8

**I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS.**

**I DO OWN THE PLOT OF THIS STORY.**

**(NOTE: THIS IS DEDICATED TO ANYONE WHO LIKES RPGs. THIS ALSO DEDICATED TO MY FRIEND BARRY, WHO IS A HUGE RPG FAN. GOD BLESS THAT LITTLE FREAK.)**

TEEN TITAN RPG: STARING ROBIN

**C1: **You chose to allow Starfire to fight. She has proven herself fairly strong before. But sad to say, not tonight.

She was weakened by the acid spit and fell in front of Plasmas, who beastly murdered her. In total rage, you kill Plasmas, but the damage has been done. You killed Starfire, not Plasmas.

(The path that you took which brought you to this ending is called "Starfire's death" ending.)

**C2: **You tell Starfire that she can't go. Instead, as Plasmas approaches you two, you leap forward and give him everything you've got. Eventually you defeat Plasmas.

You turn back to Starfire.

"You okay?" You ask.

Unexpectedly, Starfire leans forward and kisses you on the lips.

"W…w…what was that for?" You ask, slightly flabbergasted.

"Thank Robin. I know why you picked me over Cyborg.

(The path that you took which brought you to this ending is called "Lovers' ending".)

**C3: **You allow Cyborg to fight. He's a strong character and could easily finish off Plasmas. But sad to say, not tonight.

He was weakened by the acid spit and fell in front of Plasmas, who beastly murdered him. In total rage, you kill Plasmas, but the damage has been done. You killed Cyborg, not Plasmas.

(The path that you took which brought you to this ending is called "Cyborg's death" ending.)

**C4: **You tell Cyborg he can't go. . Instead, as Plasmas approaches you two, you leap forward and give him everything you've got. Eventually you defeat Plasmas.

You help Cyborg up.

"You alright man?" You ask.

"Why did you save me?" Cyborg asks back.

"Because you're my best bud. Is that cool with you?"

Cyborg just grins.

"Frosty."

(The path that you took which brought you to this ending is called "Buddy ending".)

**C5: **You tell Raven to take Beast Boy. There's no point in leaving him here. As Raven and Beast Boy fade into the shadows, you continue to search for Slade. Eventually you find him on the back to a van, with one of his robots at the wheel.

"I so did enjoy our game of 'cat-and-mouse'. But I must be going. I hope we see each other soon. Very soon." Slade said insultingly. You let him get away. It's all your fault.

(The path that you took which brought you to this ending is called "Slade's getaway ending".)

**C6: **You tell Raven to teleport you as close to Slade as possible. Beast Boy may be insured, but letting Slade get away is just too much for you to handle.

Thankfully Raven does so without questioning your motive. She never seems to question anything you say or do.

After stepping into the shadows with Raven, you find yourself face to face with a shocked Slade.

"B…but…how?"

You waste no time and in a blink of an eye you have Slade pinned to the ground in handcuffs. You finally did it, you caught Slade. With help of cause.

"Thank you Raven. You don't know how much this means to me." You say happily.

"Oh. Um…your welcome." She says, slightly blushing under the shadow of her hood.

(The path that you took which brought you to this ending is called "Slade's arrest" ending.)

**C7: **You chose to disarm the bomb. No matter how much you want to stop Slade, it doesn't matter as much as the lives of innocent people. You see that you don't have much time left. In a desperate attempt to save the city, you close your eyes and rip out all the wires. Risky, but it worked. You are filled with both satisfaction and anger that Slade got away. Again.

(The path that you took which brought you to this ending is called "Safe city" ending.)

**C8: **You chose to go after Slade. No amount of lives could change your mind. This could be your only chance to take Slade down for good. You run faster then you've ever run before. A sense of rage fuels your muscles. You know that once you find Slade, you might kill him.

You find Slade waiting in the security room of the building. Through the CCTV screen you see that Slade's robots have killed Beast Boy, the other Titans are getting trashed by Plasmas, and smoke can be seen in the distance of one image, no doubt from when the bomb went off.

"Funny isn't it." Slade began. "Is it worth all this? Am I worth all this? You left your friends and the city for dead, when all it took for you was to save them. Am I really worth it Robin? How can you say that I'm the bad guy and you're the good guy, when you couldn't even be a hero and stop to help others? There's an old saying Robin. 'The only thing that will let evil prevail is if good man do nothing'. Well Robin. You wanted me so bad. Here I am."

Slade's false sense of morality has little affect on you since you've been drugged by your own rage.

You cry out a battle yell and lunge forward, striking him in the chest. His blood trickle on the floor, leaving a trail as long as your journey has been tonight. Victory is yours. And yet you ask yourself.

"Was it worth it?"

(The path that you took which brought you to this ending is called "Slade's death" ending.)


End file.
